Vehicle lifts are often used during vehicle maintenance to access the underside of a vehicle. For cars and trucks, some maintenance needs to be performed from under the vehicle. Thus, it can be more convenient for the maintenance personnel to stand, rather than lay, under the vehicle to perform such maintenance, for example, oil changes. Therefore, by raising the vehicle off the ground maintenance personnel have easier access to perform maintenance from under the vehicle. Short wheelbase vehicles, for example, ground care maintenance vehicles, ride on mowers, utility vehicles, four wheelers, turf equipment, all-terrain vehicles (i.e., four or six wheel vehicles, small farm tractors, etc.), golf carts, scooters, short wheelbase passenger cars (i.e., smart cars) and the like with short wheelbases also require maintenance which may be easier to perform if the vehicles are lifted off the ground. However, standard vehicle lifts are too large to receive and lift vehicles with shorter wheelbases, therefore, in order to avoid needing two different lifts for standard vehicles and vehicles with shorter wheelbases, an apparatus and method for converting a standard vehicle lift to a vehicle lift that can lift vehicles with shorter wheelbases is needed.